Problem: Without using a calculator, convert the decimal to a simplified fraction. $0.8 = $
Solution: $0.8=8\,\text{tenths}=\dfrac{8}{10}$ A simplified fraction uses as large of pieces as possible. Can we make an equivalent fraction with larger pieces than tenths? We can make an equivalent fraction using fifths. $0.8=\dfrac{4}{5}$